


New Perspective

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank attempts to explain Halloween to his robot boyfriend.





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

"What is the point of this?"

 

Frank shrugged. "I don't know. It's fun."

 

Gerard cocked an eyebrow, thinking it over. "These activities are simply for enjoyment?"

 

"Yeah," Frank said with a laugh. "People like candy, and they like dressing up, and they like spooky things. So we just do this."

 

Gerard frowned. "This is more complicated than the meaning of Christmas."

 

Frank rolled his eyes, leaning up on his tip toes to peck Gerard on the cheek. "Well, after tonight you'll understand. You'll have so much fun, you won't know what to do with yourself."

 

"Do I look alright?"

 

Frank smirked. He ran his hands down Gerard's chest, smooth under the skin-tight costume. "You make a great Batman, baby. I just hope you're not opposed to a little role playing later..."

 

Gerard's eyes unfocused, the way they did when he was scanning his hard drive for information. "You mean, like table top gaming? Or the sexual kind of role play?"

 

Frank chuckled, sliding his hands down Gerard's thighs, picturing the smooth, synthetic skin underneath. "Oh, the sexy kind, obviously. I think your little Robin needs to be taught a lesson..."

 

Gerard's brows pulled down in thought. "What kind of a lesson? Is this about school?"

 

Frank groaned. "Ugh, Gee. No, like—you know what, never mind. Let's just go if we're gonna make it to the party on time."

 

"Okay," Gerard said, smiling. "Frankie, I think my first Halloween is going to be really great."

 

Frank smiled back as he looked up into Gerard's bright eyes. "I sure hope so, love."

 


End file.
